My song
by Beautyhorse
Summary: Aihara Kotoko has a secret shes hiding from the Iries and she isn't ready to tell them
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so it's not really good.**

summary: kotoko had a secret that only the Ire family didn't know and she isn't about to tell them

**TOLD IN KOTOKO POV**

I might be stupid but what ire-kun doesn't know is that there is something that I'm not stupid fact I genius at it and I doubt ire-kun can beat me at it.

i have a really great talent for music and I sing really I don't want to tell the Ire's. First of all,oba-San would really mix in and try to get onstage while I'm singing OR try to talk to the paparazzi for me and Tell them something really ,ire-kun and Yuuki thnk I'm a big enough idiot and they'll try to find something wrong with my most important they won't treat me the same!

its been over two months since our house collapsed in the earthquake and we moved into the Irie Noaki and yuuki are still so annoying.I still am annoyed at my dad for not agreeing to go to my house in New york whydoes he have to be so stubborn?

I have a small is my birthday and im supposed to be having a concert in the Tokyo Dome but I am also having a birthday party which includes going to MY OWN CONCERT!


	2. Chapter 2

kira, five minutes to show time"

I quickly applied some last minute touches,stepped into my heels and opened the door.

I took a deep breath and started walking towards the stage .this was it. if they recognized me tonight my secret was over the biggest thing I dreaded would never have a chance of having a slightly normal thing I wish I have although I love my fans.

i heard the music start as i fly onto the stage.i hear fans screaming and I realize this where I belong my mind goes blank as I only think about the song.

_"I knew my life would change _

_the moment i saw you_

_you make my heart beat a thousand miles_

_You make me think about who I am!-"_

TOLD IN NON-CHARACTER POV:

Noaki Irie looked at the girl singing on the stage looked oddly thought and then he realized she looked very similar to Kotoko.

he muttered to himself "why the hell do I keep seeing her face everywhere?!"

POST CONCERT:

kotoko breathed a sigh of relief "that was close!i even was able to tell them that I got lost in the crowd!"she hurriedly put a hood over her face so she shouldn't be recognized.

"What a great concert "satomi said glancing at kotoko. unknown to the Iries,she was complimenting kotoko.

"it was great but too bad that kotoko wasn't together with us"machiko said still disappointed.

"but I really enjoyed it!"kotoko assured her feeling really bad that she had to lie to machiko.

NEXT DAY:

"its really great that the people in this school are not aware that a class F student is actually their role model But today is the day that a few girls from a different school are coming to see the school and what if they'll recognize me?"Kotoko fretted

A few minutes later:"did you see that girl?I'm absolutely positive that's my idol kira!"


	3. Chapter 3

kotoko hurriedly ran to the girls and pulled them into An alleyway.

"omgod!the world famous pop star Kira is touching us!"the girls freaked out

"shhhhhh! If you don't yell or tell anybody ill let you hang out with me in my studio!"

the girls,Mimi and Haruka as she found out later, gladly agreed.

**(A/N:from now on i'll use the name kotoko or Kira )**

As kotoko and the excited Mimi and Haruka left the alleyway and parted ,Ire-kun, who was sitting not far away saw the whole scene(thankfully he did not hear it),looked at kotoko with a puzzled look on his face.

* * *

"Dad,today it happened again. I don't know how much longer I can do this."

Noaki Irie paused as he heard was the voice of kotoko talking to her father. 'Do what?'he wondered.

"I know it's hard for you but it's harder for me to do it your way."

"do you really think this is easy for me?! I'm lucky that don't follow me here. Sometimes when I'm with Jinko and Satomi they follow me around and it really annoys me. If it would be in the other house it would be easier but you are too insistent on living here."

"kotoko.." Aihara-San sighed.

As Noaki continued walking he thaught about what he just heard "what is is it that's easier when she's living in THAT(?)house? Who follows her around?" he asked himself.


	4. Chapter 4

It was 12:00 pm and kotoko was very tired. she had just finished recording in the studio not to mention having Mimi and Haruka tagging gave herself a note to remind herself NEVER to let over exited fans into her room,studio or anywhere that she had ever been in for more than a day.

"man,that was so exhausting!i think i could fall asleep right here...while i'm standing!"she said to her manager,Shingo.

"yeah, but you better hurry up and go to sleep or hell will ya be tired tomorrow when we're recording!"

kotoko hurriedly changed into the clothes she wore when she came to the studio.

This was not the first time that she would have to sneak in or pretend she was somewhere studying. usually machiko did not realize, luckily for kotoko. But tonight would be harder because tonight was Yuuki-kun's birthday and though kotoko was able to back out of coming(that was a miracle and it took kotoko a looong time to persuade machiko),she knew that they would be back late from wherever they celebrated his birthday and they would most probably come home very late.

* * *

kotoko tiptoed down the hallway,her shoes in her hand. To her relief she saw that the Iries had not come home yet.

Still wearing her uniform she went into the kitchen to get something to eat. As she was heating up some food she hummed one of her songs and did not realize that Noaki-kun had entered the kitchen.

"You seem to be in a great mood."he told her all of a sudden.

"IRE-KUN?!" she jumped"I thought that you-you-"she stuttered.

"where were you?And until 1:00 in the morning?"

kotoko tried to find an excuse when all of a sudden she noticed her cell phone vibrating.

"Hang on a sec. I have to answer this call."kotoko was relieved to be saved by the bell until she noticed that the call was from Kin-chan.

kotoko stared at the caller ID for a second and decided to pick up rather than have to answer Irie-kun's questions.

She went up to her room and picked up after the second time Kin-chan called.

"Hello,Kin-chan,how are you?"

(A/N:THIS HAPPENED AFTER KOTOKO HEARD OF THE ARRANGED MARRIAGE B/W NOAKI AND CHRIS)

"would you mind going on a date tomorrow?"

as soon as he said that kotoko forgot about her music and remembered the fact that Ire-kun had agreed to an arranged marriage to Chris.

'too bad for him. Let him marry Chris. I'll show him that i'm not unwanted!'she thought

"Sure, Kin-chan! Where and What time should i meet you?-"

* * *

Noaki Irie came into the kitchen, sat down next to Yuuki.

"Good morning,Onii-chan"

"Wheres kotoko?"he asked surprised that the idiot was not around even though she did act strangly last night.

"oh,she has a date"

"a date?her?"he asked ridiculing the person who would have wanted to go on a date with HER.

"Onii-chan, your cell-phone is ringing"

"oh?"he looked up in surprise to see his caller ID say wantanabe san.


End file.
